Stuff of Legend
by Super MKatR
Summary: Isabella swan is visiting forks on vacation. Someone strange is following her. She is in her own little bubble where everything in this work is simple and perfect. That little bubble explodes. A jealous feud. Change is in the wind, but what is happening?


Stuff of Legend

Ch1  
All Isabella wanted was some peace and quiet on her vacation to Mexico. The days were lovely as she soaked in the sun. She enjoyed as much of it as she could because before too long she would be heading to Seattle, back to work. She hated the incessant cold and wet of the Northwest. She hated Seattle and she had hated Forks. But she loved Charlie and had made so many new friends in school and at her new job. She had promised Charlie and herself that she would not live too far away. She had grown so close to him over the last few years, that even though she loved her mother, Renee, and the warmer and dryer climate in which she lived, she could not pull herself away. She felt herself pulled there by some force she couldn't understand. She loved life there; it was home.

But right now, she was going to soak in the warmth all she could. She moved to Forks during high school and graduated there. She went to college at Washington State and got a job in Seattle in the Math and Science Content Mastery program. She was teaching summer school this year so she had to take her vacation before school was out for the spring.

The sun was going down and so she made her way back into town around her hotel. Just like the last two days of vacation, as soon as the sun went down, she got real cold and found herself being watched by some guy from a distance. This was her third day and there he was again. She walked to the coffeehouse and sat outside to smoke and hang around a live musical performance by some local band. She decided that she would leave a little early and drive through Forks on her way back to Seattle and visit Charlie and some of her old friends. She called and told Charlie she was on her way. "Yes, I'll be along in the afternoon tomorrow. Save room for some good home cooking, dad. Ya. Okay dad, bye. I love you too." She put out her cigarette butt and turned to walk inside when she did a double take. There, not three feet away was that same guy. He was leaning up against a tree and smiling crookedly at her. She bent down to pick up her jacket and found he was gone when she looked up again. Okay, that is just weird; it's a good thing I'm leaving for forks tomorrow, because I don't know about Mr. creepy.

She was on her way out to the hotel and felt the same chilly breeze; she pulled her jacket around herself tighter and pulled a scarf out. "Get cold easily?" a voice said. She looked up and saw him. His skin was paler than hers, if that was even possible and his eyes were black as crow feathers. She worked up the courage to speak, "Hey, have you been following me?" He smirked, "Coincidence, but I find you intriguing." She bit her lip and his smile widened. "Well, I don't know you so I would appreciate it if you left me alone." He laughed as she turned into the hotel and went in. She packed her bags to leave in the morning.

Ch2  
Bella's plane landed around lunch. She stopped by the café to get Charlie some pie. She stopped by the station to say hello then went to the house. She unpacked her things and went to the kitchen to start dinner. There wasn't much there so she made and grocery list and went out to the store. It was overcast and raining when she got out. She pushed her cart out to the truck, only to find him there leaning on the driver side, waiting for her. He may have not followed her in Mexico, but this wasn't just coincidence. It could not be. She continued toward the truck. He helped put her groceries in the back. "Thank you," sh said through gritted teeth. He blocked her way to the door again. "I don't think we have been properly introduced." She crossed her arms, " I don't really care who you are and I would like to leave now." He dropped his smile and shook his head. "You smell so good, you know that? My name is Edward, by the way, "What do you want from me, Edward?" He smiled, "If you don't mind, I would appreciate a ride to my place. See, my brother dropped me off to get some school supplies and I think he forgot about me. It's just down the road." Against her better judgment, She agreed and he hopped in.

He made small talk with her the whole way and gave her directions to the house. Once there he smiled and watched her a moment. She looked at him like, okay you can go away now. "Thank you, Bella." He said and hopped out of the truck. Her jaw dropped. How did he know her name? She decided he must have picked it up from people around Forks. So strange. He was polite enough at least when he wasn't stalking her. She would have to ask Charlie about him. She made dinner and enjoyed the evening catching up with Charlie. "Dad, you know a kid who lives around here, named Edward? I've never met him before but he knew my name." He sat down with a slice of pie, "Oh, you mean Edward Cullen. He and his family just recently moved in. He goes to Forks High School. Nice enough family. They keep to themselves mostly. Maybe you could be a good neighbor and show him around? And before you leave, I want Jacob to look at that truck of yours."

Bella stood up and put away the food and dishes. "I have to be back to Seattle soon, could Jake come by in the afternoon tomorrow?" Charlie called over and arranged for him to come then. Billy black was a fishing buddy of Charlie's for many years. She remembered hanging out with Jacob and his two older sisters whenever their dads went fishing. They were fun to do things with. They lived over on the Quileute Indian Reservation. Jacob had rebuilt the engine on her truck when it was given to her as a gift from Charlie. It was kind of his responsibility to maintain it from then on. Maybe they could go to the movie of something after he looked at it tomorrow. She looked up the Cullen's phone number and left a message on the machine. "Edward. Hi, this is Bella Swan. My dad told me that you were new here and I wanted to see if you needed someone to show you around the area. I'll be here for a couple more days and would be happy to help. Uh well. Okay, bye then." Boy did she feel stupid. She hoped she didn't just make herself to available to this scuzzball who kept showing up.

Ch3  
The next morning, she got up to go for a run and there he was in the front yard, sitting in his Audi A4. He got out of his car and came up to the steps to meet her. He looked appreciatively as he took in her appearance. "Got your message. So you decided to be friendly after all?" He was laughing at her. She scowled at him, which only made him laugh harder. "Well, we are taking my truck so don't get any ideas. Are you ready?" His breath hitched as she brushed past him. "Lead the way, miss Swan." She drove him around and he took notes on a pad he had brought with him. He paid for her lunch at the café but he didn't eat. He just watched her every move. She blushed constantly before him and every time, he would smile. After the tour, she brought him back to the house. They pulled in and he looked at her, "What?" He breathed in slowly, "I love the color of your cheeks when you blush." He said as he brushed her cheek with his finger. It was cold but left a tingling behind that burned. She smiled but then shivered. "Good-bye, Edward." He hopped out, "See you around, Bella. Thank you for the nice day out." He took off down the road.

Jacob rode in on his motorcycle moments later. "Nice." She complimented. "Isabella," he yelled excitedly as he grabbed her up in a big hug and swung her around. "Great to see you again." She laughed and squealed until he put her down. He was the only one she ever liked to call her by her full name. Everyone else called her 'Bella'. She hit him, "Jacob, you silly ass. Why don't you take a look at my car? And tell me what you have been up to." He talked about college and how it was cool and all but he still preferred working on cars. They continued their friendly banter back and forth as if they had never been apart. They had become such good friends, he was two years younger, but he was closer in age than his sisters had been and she spent more time with him at the rez than with the rest of her classmates in forks. He was so warm and caring and didn't treat her like an outsider like the rest of the kids had when she first came to stay here.

All of a sudden there was a door slam and a loud engine revving just down the road. It sounded like Edward's car. She looked down the road and saw his notebook on the side of the road. She walked over and picked it up. "This is Edward's notebook." Jacob stiffened, "Edward Cullen?" "Yeah, I showed him around town today, as Charlie had suggested. He kind of creeped me out. I saw him in Mexico; he always seemed to follow me around. Why did he throw this out?" She opened it and read what he wrote inside.

"She smells so wonderful, I am drawn so helplessly. What fun this could be. Oh hell, she is talking about Black. She apparently knows him well. I don't like that at all. He has his hooks in already apparently. Oh great he and Bella are enjoying their time together. What if I'm too late and have no chance. But perhaps…She smells so good. God, I want her, all of her. I want to possess her and claim her as my mate for life. But she would be what I am or not at all. Black has entered my scene. Staking a claim and reminding me… Yes I know, but even so. Rules, schmules. Times change right? Oh, I don't care."

She looked up and Jacob was anxiously watching me. "Crap! He is talking about me. I don't understand. He talks as if I'm some prize to be won." Jacob was shaking, she felt his forehead. He was burning up. "Jake, are you okay?" "Um, I don't know. Isabella, Edward is not... Be careful where he is concerned. Oh bloody hell." He fell on the ground suddenly and was rolling in pain. "Jacob!" She got him in Her truck and drove him home. A bunch of the boys were hanging around. She recognized one of the older ones Sam coming up to the truck. "Bella?" "Hi Sam, Jacob is not feeling well. We were talking and he was worried about me when I got this message from Edward Cullen." The boys looked at each other and helped Jacob inside. "He'll be okay, won't he." Sam helped me in my truck, "Sure, we'll take care of him, get home and be careful." She was a little pissed that she was hurried off like that, but she wanted needed to figure some things out.

Ch4  
She drove home and went in. She was soaked from the rain. She got dried off and changed to some fresh, warm clothes and sat in her room to think. Edward was so mercurial. He was so nice today, but other times he was brooding and creepy. He obviously hated Jacob for some unknown reason and really wanted to be with her. It scared her. There was something sinister about his words. She didn't quite trust him. Obviously, Jake felt spme kind danger, as well. The way Edward looked at her though, it had made her go weak in the knees. She hated how helplessly vulnerable it made her feel. "Damn." "Bella!" "Sorry, dad. Hey what would you want for dinner?" She focused her time on Charlie for the evening. It was driving her crazy, though as the clock kept ticking and she hadn't heard anything about Jacob.  
She had a restless night, tossing and turning. She called her friend Angela and met up for breakfast. She could always depend on her to talk about a bunch of nonsense and not dig into personal issues. They talked about the old days for a little bit. She then decided to go check on Jacob since they had not called her. What if he was really sick, what if he needed a doctor? She had a feeling something was happening in Forks. She wanted to make sure Jacob was okay, she had to protect him. She realized then just how much she had really grown to care for him. Perhaps that is what kept pulling her back.

…

Back at the reservation, Jacob had been rolling in fever and pain the whole night and he screamed out early in the morning. Sam came in and explained that he was a shape shifter and was taking his wolf shape. The Quileutes changed into wolves to kill vampires. The Cullens were under protection of a treaty made between them and Jacob's grandfather, Chief Ephraim Black. It was in Jacob's blood to become a wolf and to lead the pack. He discovered that his change had been brought on by Edward's threatening presence to Isabella. There was always some catalyst that brought on the change. Once his transition was complete and he learned how to phase to wolf and back, he took his place as leader and went out to discuss Edward with his pack.

He assigned some of the pack to watch for the Cullens, mainly Edward and the He would take shifts watching Bella and Charlie. Sam and a couple of them started off towards the boundary of the Cullen's property to lookout. He was on his way into the woods when Paul turned as he heard a vehicle pull in, "Oh Jake it's your girl." Great, he couldn't be seen. What was he going to do? One of the boys gave him clothes. He phased back into his skin and put them on. He heard her get out and call to him. He turned around to head her off so she would not see the pack.

All of a sudden, He saw into her eyes and into her face and that was it. They were connected in a way that could never be separated. He was hers. They were meant to be together. He walked to her as if her were floating. "Isabella." She looked into his eyes with longing and tenderness. She smiled and he swept her up into his arms. She looked up into his face and his lips found hers. He kissed her and her longing matched his as she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around him and knotted her fingers up in his hair; holding him to her. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. The smell of her skin and her love form him was intoxicating.

Paul was in the trees and started laughing, "Oh Sam, our leader has imprinted on Bella." Jake growled at him in his mind." Sam interrupted. "Jacob, I know how you feel, but right now you have some things to do. Embry will take first shift at Bella's. Then you can take over. As leader, you need to tend to Seth Clearwater and Chandler. They are changing. Paul, you go watch out for Charlie." Jacob thanked Sam for the info on the new pack members. That was important to tend to. "Isabella, I have some things to do but when I get done I'll come see you." She held on tight, "I want to stay with you. I have never cared for anyone more than I do for you." He kissed her forehead, "I know, I love you, Isabella. I promise I won't be long." With that he ran off into the woods to head to the Clearwater's. He phoned Edward, "You stay away from her. She needs warmth and love. That is something I can give her. She is not some toy to play with." Edward snarled, "She is mine. I will have her as a mate or I will quench my thirst with her blood." I snapped, "You are crossing the lines of the treaty. If it weren't for that, I would phase and chew your head off right now. I'm warning you to be careful. We are watching you." Edward laughed and the line was dead. "Filthy bloodsucker."

…...

Bella drove home in a trance. She was so happy. She and Jacob were soul mates, or maybe even stronger than that. It was a connection made at a basic instinctive level. It was chemical. There was no way she could go back to Seattle. She would transfer here. She got home and started dinner for Charlie and extra for Jake. She sat down and called her boss. She told him that she would not be making it back there and that she wanted to be closer. Her boss was a really good friend and guessed that a guy was involved. She admitted to it and had to talk on the phone for a while. The transfer would be made for the fall and they would cover for her Summer school. She thanked him for the job opportunity and friendship and he wished her well.

Ch5  
She went upstairs to change clothes and almost screamed out loud. He jumped at her and held his hand at her mouth. "I just want to talk, don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Bella." She nodded and he released her. She ran to the opposite end of the room and he smiled. "What are you doing in my room, Edward, and why did you write that stuff about me?" He laughed, "I was hoping you would read that. I simply wanted to know what you were thinking about that. I can't read you like I do other people." He looked out the window as if he were listening for someone. He looked back at her and sat on the bed waiting. She took a deep breath, "Edward you shouldn't be here, you are intruding. I found your note very disturbing. I don't understand. What did you mean by you wanted me to be what you were?" He smiled, "I want you to be my life's mate, a vampire. I want to possess you and make you mine."

Suddenly all the little pieces she felt about him all fell into place and she tried to exit the room. He got there first and blocked her way. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave." He tried to grab her and kiss her. "Back off, Edward, you can't have me. I love Jacob. We connect. We are meant to be together." Edward's eyes narrowed, "No! You are mine." He grabbed her and leapt out of the window and she screamed. "Shut the hell up," he slapped his hand to her mouth again and busted her lip. It started to bleed. His eyes became dark as coal and he sharply inhaled and held his breath. He looked around as if searching for somebody. He slipped a knife out of his pocket. "If she won't be mine, she will be dead." Before she had time to flinch the knife ripped a hole at her shoulder and he was drinking from her. She felt a dull pull as he was sucking at her flesh. She felt weak. The next second the heard a loud roar and Edward was pulled off her and she fell; everything went blank.

…...

Jacob was at the Clearwater's. He helped Seth and Chance in their phasing and understanding of what was happening. They were roughing each other up in the woods, when a loud call came forth from Embry. Edward had been hiding out at her place and had her hostage. He instructed those of the pack that were there to close in around the area but stay in the woods. He rode his bike over and joined them in the woods. He arrived just as Edward was taking her out of the window. He growled. Get your filthy hands off of her, tick. She is mine. Edward laughed, "No. If she won't be mine, she will be dead."

He attacked and Jake's blood boiled. He phased and lunged at Edward, pulling him off of her. They snarled and gnashed teeth as they struggled. Edward pulled away and started to run, but found himself blocked. "You have crossed the line of the treaty and attacked a human. Truce is off." Jacob pounced on him and knocked him to the ground, holding him in place. He grabbed at Edward and tore his flesh with his teeth. Edward hollered out and tried to get in a bite. Jacob was faster. All too swiftly it was over and Edward's remains were burning in a fire. He would be nothing more than ash in moments. Jacob walked over and nuzzled at Bella. She let out a soft moan. She was still alive, but she was badly hurt and needed help. He phased and put on clothes. He picked her up and turned to see the Cullens all standing there.

Some were furious and snarled out threats. Jasper and Carlisle shouted out to stop them. Jasper spoke up, "my family, you see here what our brother has done." Carlisle, agreed, "He has hurt this girl and broken the treaty. Jacob as Ephraim's grandson, I ask you to keep the treaty for us. We did not realize what my son had been up to. He kept it hidden from Alice until it was too late. We tried to get here as quickly as we could. We only want to keep the peace we strived for between us for so long. Will you allow this?" Jacob turned to his pack. Sam spoke, "The other Cullens abide by a different standard. Edward had broken off of that and was driven mad by her blood. We can trust them." Jacob turned back, "Carlisle, I will renew the treaty with you and the rest of your coven. You will be watched even closer, though. One thing more. We need your help with Bella, you are a doctor, are you not?" Carlisle nodded and we allowed him to approach. The other Cullens went home and Jake's pack went back to the rez, save Sam and Paul who would wait for him in the woods. He picked up Bella and Carlisle went around with them to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

Ch6  
Charlie came to the door. "Oh my god, what happened?" "Charlie, she is alright, but I need to get her upstairs and Dr. Cullen needs to examine her." Charlie followed helplessly behind and Jacob placed her on the bed. Carlisle sent Charlie for their first aid kit. They had a better than normal kit, due to the many accidents Bella seemed to get herself in. Jacob held her hand. Carlisle assessed the wounds and looked up at him. "You will need to come up with a story for him and I will have my family fabricate evidence if needed. Bella is going to need blood from you and Charlie. She is strong. She will be fine as along as we move quickly.

As soon as Charlie was back, Carlisle stitched and bandaged her up. He worked quickly and efficiently. He was really good. Jacob admired his restraint at the smell of blood. As Jake and Charlie were giving their blood, Charlie started the questioning. Jacob was ready, "Charlie, Bella was on her way home from checking up on me, because I was sick. I followed behind because she had left her phone at home. The prick was drunk and coming around the corner. He spun out of control and hit Bella. She was lucky. Carlisle was near and heard the wreck and ran to help me." "Who hit her?" Carlisle shook his head, "It was Edward. Stupid, kid. He was cocky. His car caught fire and he was stuck. He was burning. I ran to help Bella. There was nothing else to be done." Charlie was crying, "I'm so sorry, Carlisle." Carlisle looked at Jacob "He was out of control. I'm sorry for the damage he caused."

He started an IV and gave Bella their blood and color started to creep back into her skin. Jacob held her hand as Charlie gave he some smelling salts to wake her up. She came to and looked up to see her dad, "Daddy?" He knelt down beside her, "Oh, Bells. I am so glad you are okay. It's a good thing Dr. Cullen was around to help you." Her eyes flashed wide. Jake squeezed her hand gently and she looked at him. She was okay and she was safe.

Jacob relayed the story again for her to understand they were giving Charlie another story. Carlisle looked at her, "You are a special young woman and very lucky." He was sad. She looked at him and reach out her other hand. He took it and she said, "Dr. Cullen… thank you for saving my life. Thank you." He nodded in response and packed up his things. "I'll check up on you. Call if you need anything." He looked at Bella and Jacob, sighed and walked out of the room.

Ch7  
Charlie showed him out and came back up to find Jacob kissing Bella's hand and crying and she was crying. He stood there mouth agape. Then he chuckled. "I guess you have a really good nurse here. I really hate to leave but I have a double shift to pull tonight. Bella smiled, "I'll be okay, dad. Jacob will look after me. Won't you Jacob?" He smiled, "I will be right here, Isabella." There eyes never left each other. Charlie slipped quietly out of the room and Bella fell asleep again.

Jacob stayed until she woke again. She smiled sleepily, "Hey there." He was on his toes, "Do you need anything?" He got her some water and Tylenol and a blanket. She took the medication and gulped down the water. He brought her some soup and crackers and she ate that quickly. After he came back she wanted to be propped up some more. He took some pillows and helped her up. He sat back down and took her hand again. "Jacob, the images in my head, the voices. They are real, aren't they? Could I have really been in my own little bubble until now, unawares to a stranger world around me? Has my bubble suddenly popped and my world come crashing down on me? Edward was… you saved me. You…he's gone?" Jacob squeezed her hand, "He is. I took care of him." She nodded, "I know. I saw." He looked at her puzzled. "Jacob, I figured it out, somewhere between passing out and waking a little while ago. You were the wolf. I'm in love with a vampire killing wolf man. Do I have it about right?" She smiled. "Exactly." He smiled and kissed her. She moved so he kissed her on the mouth. Heat coursed through him and he wanted more. She was trying to take more. He pulled away and laughed, "There will be time for that, Isabella. You are gaining back your strength quickly." She looked smug and rolled her eyes.

She yawned and he helped her lay back down. She fell asleep and he climbed out the window. He ran home, changed clothes and found some other things he needed. He told his pack and Billy where they could find him if needed. He climbed back in through her window. She was sleeping peacefully. He took off his shoes and climbed in with her to keep her warm. It was nine in the morning when he was awaken by her kissing his nose and cheek. "Good morning, Isabella. How do you feel?" She stretched, "actually I feel great. I am starving and feel like I can run a marathon. Can we get out today?" "We'll try and see after breakfast. But first I have something."

He reached onto the bedside table and grabbed a box sitting there. He opened it up in front of her eyes. It was a beautiful ring. She gasped. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than life itself. I promise to love you and protect you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" She had tears streaming down her cheek. She nodded, "Yes, Jacob. I love you. I will marry you." He kissed her tears and she giggled. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her slowly and passionately. Stopping before she could grab onto him. "Do you think you can come downstairs and have breakfast, I'll cook." She smiled.

They walked downstairs and there was a knock at the door. Jacob opened it and it was Sam's fiancé, Emily. "Em, nice to see you." Bella greeted her. Emily gave her a hug, "I thought you might need to eat, I brought food for…oh my god, Jacob, Bella! Congratulations!" She saw the ring and freaked out. She was so excited. Jacob interrupted, "We haven't told anyone yet. We are waiting til Charlie gets home." She smiled, "My lips are sealed. Now how about nourishment?" They were starving, so they ate every bit of what Emily made and went out for a hike. Bella really was healing fast; she had no trouble keeping up with Jake. After getting some exercise, they went back into the house to sit and wait for Charlie who would be getting back at any moment.

They waited for a few minutes and he pulled in and walked up to the door. He was startled when he saw us up and about. "Bella! Are you doing okay?" She smiled, "I'm doing perfect, Charlie. Dr Cullen worked some real magic and Jacob has been a really good nurse." Charlie slumped over. Bella knew what he was thinking. "Dad." Nothing. "Charlie," she snapped, "I'm not going back to Seattle. Jake and I are getting married. I'm not going anywhere." They though he was going to have a heart attack. He was the happiest man on the planet, aside from Jacob. His baby girl was getting married and would be living nearby. Right away, he started making wedding plans. They decided on July 12, it was only one moth away. Bella didn't want anything really big and extravagant. She called Renee and made arrangements for her to come in time to help find a dress. Jacob left to begin plans for the honeymoon and figuring out where they would live.

Ch8  
Bella sat and made a guest list and started making invites from some special card making supplies her mom had given her for her last birthday. Charlie went to take a nap as per Bella's request and she continued to do the invites. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said, not bothering to stop and go to the door. It was Carlisle and he had brought a younger woman with him. Bella stiffened up. "Carlisle?" He smiled. "How is my patient doing?" He examined her. Seeing her ring, he congratulated her. "You seem to be fully recovered, Bella, that is really quite extraordinary. Bella, this is Alice. She has something she needs to discuss with you."

Bella nodded and Alice stepped up and shook her hand. "Bella, first off, I wanted to tell you that I hold no hard feelings against you for Edward's death. I know what he did to you and what he told you. I saw it happen, but I was too late. See I can see the future, but Edward knew that I have blind spots and he was playing into those. Now because of what happened you will be getting some visitors here shortly." She looked over at Carlisle. He took a turn. Pacing the room he continued, "the vampires have a kind of rule system and there are leaders who enforce those rules. They are the Volturi. One of the rules is that humans cannot know about our kind. They found out about you learning of us. Alice has seen them decide to pay you a visit." Bella looked at Alice, panicked. Alice said, "Bella, they will be here within a week to a week and a half. We will be there with you to give an account of the relationship we have with the Quileutes and Edward's actions. But if it comes to a fight, you and your friends are on your own." Bella nodded understanding. She was sweating and angry all of a sudden. "How many will there be?" Carlisle shook his head and eyed her kind of funnily. "We don't know, Bella. We will find out. I suggest you let Jake and his pack know soon what is happenning. Decide on a place to meet up when the Volturi arrive and let us know. We will be there. I am really sorry this is all happening." Carlisle and Alice let themselves out.

She called Jacob and told him all that they said. "Oh Isabella! We won't let harm come to you. I promise. Do you want me to come get you?" "No I'm good, I'll go get dad and hang out with him. We'll keep the wedding plans going and I'll hire movers in Seattle to take care of getting my things here so none of the pack will have to leave." "I gotta go Isabella, I love you." "I love you, too." She woke Charlie up, "Hey dad, let's go into town. I'm starving and we have lots of wedding stuff to do." She needed to stay busy or she would go nuts. They also needed to keep Charlie out of all the mess and in the dark. He got and got ready and they drove into town. "What do you want to do first?"

They visited the principal of the school first and ordered the cake. She was well known for her cake making and decorating. Then they were hungry, so they went to the café. Bella looked at the menu, her usual salad didn't seem enough. "You know. I think I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with egg. Hold the veggies. No fries, but I'll have an Oreo milkshake." They started at her incredulously. "What, I'm hungry. You know. I think I'll go to the patisserie to get some treats. You want anything. Be back in a little bit.

They watched her leave the café. She wondered to herself, what is with me? I am so hungry and I feel so odd. Maybe it's just the physical and mental trauma of the last couple days. Damn that Edward Cullen. Well, he's in hell now where he belongs. He can't bother me anymore. Just have to get over this. Hopefully I'll be feeling more like myself before the wedding. She thought all this as she leaned over the glass trying to choose some pastries. She inhaled the wonderful aroma and her nose was assaulted by god-awful stench from behind her.

She swung around to find a big burly guy behind her. He was looking right at her and smiling. She knew who he was. This was Edward's brother Emmett. She paid for her treats and sat down. He came to sit with her. "Bella, nice to meet you. You are looking better." She scoffed, "Emmett what do you want." He leaned back and crossed his arms, "I just want to talk. I'm sorry about my brother. I know you hear that a lot lately, but he should have either changed you or left you alone. You would have made a cool vamp." He continued to talk her ear off and she ate.

Twenty minutes later she looked down and saw that she had eaten almost everything. She put the others in her purse to give to Charlie. Emmett laughed, "You sure put that away didn't you? Hope it doesn't go to your ass." She rolled her eyes, "I best be going." He blocked her exit, "hold up, Bella. I wanted to see something." He smirked, "A game; if you can move me away, I will let you leave." Great, she thought. He was taunting her. She popped her knuckles and wound up her arms and pushed with full force. He toppled over to one side. "Wow, I'm impressed. After you." He let her out and she stuck out her tongue at him as he laughed and walked away the other direction. She thought she was going nuts with all this unwanted attention. She walked back to the café, huffing and puffing.

She smelled the burger she ordered and her mouth-watered. "Yummy, time to eat." She dug in and ate every crumb while Charlie ate his pastries. After lunch, Bella and Charlie visited the church to reserve the date and ordered flowers from the florist. Bella spent a lot of time at the rez with Emily; they were both going to be married to wolf boys. They joked about all the food they would be preparing. Emily and Bella were both well know for their cooking. The only difference was she was not a Quileute. Nobody ever gave them any flack about it. They loved her as if she was one of their own. All invites were sent out, all plans were made. Bella was waiting on Renee to come in order to find the dress and other things. That would not be until after the ordeal with the Volturi. She just hoped that Charlie and Renee would remain clueless and safe.

Ch9  
A week had passed. Bella was hanging with her dad and the phone rang. Charlie answered, "Bells, it's for you." She grabbed the phone, "Hello?" A soft, singsong voice spoke on the other end, "Bella? Keep Charlie away today. They are coming. Lapush is okay with us. The weather today will be keeping everyone else indoors. We'll meet you there in an hour." She took a deep breath, " Got it. Okay. Thank you, Alice." "Dad, I'm going out with Jacob. I need you stay here in case Renee shows up. There is chicken divan in the fridge." She called to ask Jake to pick her up, and then she went up stairs to change clothes and grab a few other items. She stuffed them in a backpack and walked downstairs. She put on her jacket and helmet. Jacob drove up and revved the engine; she looked out the window and waved. "See you dad." He rolled his eyes, "have fun, you two. Stay safe." Bella kissed him good-bye and ran out the door. She hopped off and clung on to him. The bike spun around and took off quickly the other direction. She screamed out and laughed. She was safe and warm with Jacob and she had grown to love the thrill of riding with him. This must have been what it felt like when he ran as a wolf. The wind whipping in your hair and the world moving so fast around you. She loved the spike of adrenaline it gave her.

When they arrived at the beach, the Cullens were already there. They were joined by his pack minutes later. They stayed in wolf form, but Jake stood by Bella in his skin. He held on to her tight to comfort her. I will not let anything happen to her. They won't be able to do anything to her. They waited, not talking for what seem like years. Alice finally turned her head and they followed. "It's time," she said.

Five of them came out of the shadow of the trees. A man and young woman in front and three men in back. As they approached in between the Cullens and the pack, on e of the men in back came up between the two up front. They stopped and the one front in center. "Good afternoon. My name is Aro; I am the leader with my brothers Marcus and Caius. These are two of our guard, Felix and Jane. I would like to see Carlisle, Alice, Isabella and her friend, Jacob isn't it?" There was snarling behind them but Jake quieted them. "I will gather evidence from these and then we will make our decision." As they approached the Volturi, Bella was shaking and heating up. She felt as if she was going to be sick. Her insides felt like they were twisting and pulling. Carlisle spoke to her, "It's okay, Bella. Just breath. Aro will touch all our hands individually to see in our thoughts. That is how he gets the information he wants." Bella nodded. Aro took every one of their hands and thanked them for their cooperation. He turned aside to speak to his brothers.

The whole world seemed a vacuum in the next seconds as they turned back. No one could breath. It was silent. Aro looked at Bella and smiled. He looked at Jane and she smiled. She turned to look at Jane. "What are you looking at?" Aro laughed. Bella looked at the Cullens. Emmett chuckled, "Bella, Jane can make anyone feel debilitating pain just by looking at them. She was just testing you." She didn't feel anything. She looked at Aro confused. "Young Isabella, you confound us all. We came here to decide your fate. We had two choices, either we would make you one of us or we would have to kill you. An unfortunate decision to have to face." Jacob readied himself to phase at a moment's notice. Aro raised his hand. "Bella has gifts that would make a very powerful vampire. She shields her thoughts; even Jane cannot penetrate her mind. I'm assuming Edward could not read her mind either?" Bella shook her head rememnderin that Edward ha admitted to that only momenta before he died. Aro held out his arms, as he continued to address everyone, "My friends, circumstances have changed in such away that make it impossible for us to make her into one of us however." Felix stepped up. Apparently was the one who did the killing. Aro held up his hand to stop him.

"However those same changes render killing her unnecessary. Everyone stopped and looked at him and then at Bella. She was doubling over in pain. Jacob knew that look. He looked at Aro. Aro spoke again, "This is a strange world we live in, is it not? Friends, we have here something that cannot be explained by science. Young Bella is a human. However, she recently was given blood by Jacob to save her life. This same one imprinted on her, which is to us vampires like finding your life's mate, but on a more basic, instinctive level and chemical. The connection of the two within her body has in recent days and what you are seeing in her now, been changing her. She cannot be a vampire, for she is becoming a wolf. Even now she is closer to the end of the change. This tribe is bound by their secret which includes ours. Therefore she is bound and there is no reason for her to be destroyed." Everyone gasped. Jacob had a feeling and now looking at Carlisle nodding, he had known what was happening as well.

Bella suddenly made the connection of everything that had been happening since that night and was fully aware of why she was feeling this way. What if she didn't complete the change though, would Felix end her? He seemed to be thinking the same thing, "But Aro, shouldn't we go ahead and kill her anyway, just to be safe?" He took a step toward Bella. Jacob phased and lunged at Felix who punched him down. Bella let out a cry, "Jac…" The second half of the cry become a growl as the air exploded around her. Clothes were ripped and on the ground. Where she had been stood a light brown and reddish wolf that lunged at Felix. She stomped on him and held him down. Jake had gotten to his feet. He looked with pride at his girl who was now a wolf. As she held Felix down, Jake howled into the evening and chewed off his head. The pack and Bella joined in the howling. Filled with rage over Felix's death, Jane lunged at Bella. Seconds later, Bella rendered her in half. In fear for their lives and no longer with the guard to protect them, the Volturi backed away. Aro laughed, "I guess we should leave you alone. Beautiful young Isabella. I pray we never have to meet again. It really is a strange world." He nodded to the Cullens and they took off. The Cullens, having completed their obligation, went home as well.

The pack was dancing and howling on the beach. A couple of the boys changed to their skin and started a fire. As Felix was burning, Bella went into the privacy of the woods to phase back and put on clothes. She walked back out and the boys were all there. Whooping and hollering. They had done it. Bella was safe and the Volturi were sent off. They all gathered around Bella who was holding onto Jake. They welcomed her in the pack. Some of them thought it was wildly funny, like Paul who said, "Pale-face wolf girl? Who would have thought." Even Jacob and Bella laughed. They had a cookout that night on the beach to celebrate.

Ch10  
After retelling the story of all that that gone on that week and eating some dinner, Bella stood and pulled Jake up with her. They walked along the beach to get some quiet. They went up along to a tide pool. They sat and watched the sea life teeming in the pool. Bella sighed. Jacob admired the beautiful creature beside him, "Isabella, you are so remarkable. Are you okay?" She smiled and looked off into the moon, "You know. This week had been so crazy and I was so confused by everything that was happening to me. But as he hurt you, he was hurting a part of me. That was it. As I phased, I felt so wonderful and strong. Instinct took over and I wanted you to finish him for me. We took him out together. We were together in wolf form and I loved it. We are meant to be together as wolf-kind and as humans. I have always felt pulled to Forks, deep inside. Now I know why."

She took his hand, "You are where I want to be. I love you. I am so happy. I feel complete. I love my wolf form, do you?" Jake's eyes peered into her and his body responded in desire. "Isabella, more than you know. He kissed her urgently, passionately. Both their bodies heated in the desire. Bella broke off and ran away panting and laughing. "I'm so happy so feel that way, but we have a wedding to get ready for. My mom is probably here by now. We'll have lots of time later, chief." She winked.

Jacob ran after her and caught her up in his arms and she yelped. They fell and rolled on the ground laughing. Jacob had her pinned and he kissed her passionately possessing her mouth. She bit his lip, which encouraged him further. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her. "Oh Isabella," he moaned. Her blood heated under his touch. "I want you, Jacob." He was panting. "I will have you as a man and as a wolf." She gazed longingly into his eyes and bit her lip, "You are all mine, chief."

The morning sun on the water was glorious. Bella and Jake clung to each other as they watched the sun come up. Jacob kissed Bella on the forehead. "You are the most exquisite creature to walk this earth. I love you, Isabella."  
They got up, gathered their things and rode to Charlie's on his bike. Renee was waiting when she walked through the door. "Mom!" "Oh Bella dear." Her mom held on tight and cried. "Oh mom!" Renee laughed and blew her nose, "Sorry, I'm just so happy. You are so beautiful, dear. My baby girl is getting married." They sat and drank some tea, visiting for a while.

Ch11  
The next week before the wedding, Renee and Bella shopped for a dress, accessories and honeymoon clothing. They went and got massages and pedicures together and decorated the church. Every night she went out and ran with Jacob and their pack. The Quileutes welcomed her as an official member of the tribe. They would build them a house on the rez. This was her home. This was her people. She was strong and the world through her knew eyes was bright and warm.

The day of their wedding was perfect. The church was filled with the aroma of the flowers. Her mother put up her hair with a flower pin that was given to her by Billy. It was Jacob's mothers and a symbol of the Quileutes and wolf kind for love. Bella put on her wedding dress. She wore a white dress that came to her ankle and slit on one side to above her knee. Her legs had a sun-kissed glow to them now. She wore no makeup, but her face shone like the sun. As she walked down the aisle with Charlie. Jacob looked on in admiration. "Exquisite creature," he whispered in her ear and she leaned teasingly into him.

It was a short and small affair. Their families and only a couple other friends were in attendance. Carlisle, Alice and Emmett came only at the end of the reception to wish them well. They spent two wonderful months on their honeymoon in South America. Jacob got Bella her own motorcycle as a wedding gift and they rode everywhere together in the day. In the night they ran in their fur. They gloried in their love and passion for each other. When they returned home, the family had finished building their new home. Bella started work in Forks, in charge of the Content Mastery program in the fall. They led the pack together and hunted down vampires that came in the area. The world was perfect.

Epilogue

Charlie came home from work. It was summer again. Life had been so great since Bells had moved closer. She and Jacob were happily married and he got to see her at the rez all the time. He was quite impressed with how she handled the motorcycle. He had always been against, but he trusted Jake to take care of her. He checked the mail and sat down with his beer and turned on the game. Separated the bills, he came to a tan envelope and opened it. He jumped up and ran out the door.

Jacob and Isabella Black  
Are pleased to announce  
"We're having a baby!"  
We are due the beginning of December.  
Stay tuned for gender reveal announcements.


End file.
